


[style/kyman] Kyle的後院鬧浣熊了

by billindip



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billindip/pseuds/billindip
Summary: 終於放假了，很開心，所以寫了廢萌短篇，但回頭看其實只有廢沒有萌……不過我蠻喜歡這個梗的，毛毛的很可愛，有機會的話再拉長看看！





	[style/kyman] Kyle的後院鬧浣熊了

　　Kyle的後院鬧浣熊了。  
　　他在這裡跟大自然一直處得還不錯，例如那些啁啾著停在屋簷下的小鳥，偶爾踩著小步伐在後院散步的鹿，和前來野餐的野兔子們，他和他的拉不拉多都對這個地方很滿意，除了浣熊，該死的浣熊。  
　　這個地區從來都只有一隻浣熊，一隻頑劣成性的怪物。那天清早，天空還是白濛濛的，Kyle聽見他的狗在院子裡哭嚎，他踩著毛絨拖鞋衝到院子裡，只看到一個灰色的影子跳進樹林裡，而從此Stan的尾巴就禿了一小塊。  
　　Kyle試過各式各樣的方式保護他的院子（和他可憐的狗），例如把後院的垃圾桶收起來，結果Stan當天晚上的飼料就變成浣熊的晚餐，他又在後院裝了強光燈，Stan被燈光嚇得睡不好覺，浣熊就光明正大地在燈光下摧毀他的垃圾桶，而他也差點沒被電費帳單嚇到失去意識。  
　　鄰居Kenny建議Kyle可以養條獵犬，畢竟所有野生動物都怕死強壯又凶悍的大狗了。  
　　「可是Stan就是獵犬，他是一隻拉不拉多啊！」Kyle說道。  
　　而且他也不能養新的狗，因為Stan是一隻能聞到並且發覺Kyle在外面摸了其他狗狗的機靈鬼，他會因為這樣嚎一整個星期，還拒絕吃牛肉罐頭以外的寵物食品。

　　浣熊噩夢持續一個月後，問題終於出現了轉機。  
　　Kyle半夜被Stan的吼聲和陌生的動物發出的恫嚇聲吵醒，他又踩著毛絨拖鞋衝下樓，看見那隻浣熊在後院通往室內的紗窗門上挖了個洞，然後卡在了那個洞上。浣熊發瘋似得又抓又咬，Stan在浣熊甩個不停的毛尾巴和後腳爪後面轉個不停。兩隻動物咆哮著，好像在吵架。  
　　Kyle先安撫了想為自己尾巴毛報仇的Stan，然後蹲下去，他以為自己會先經歷一場「被逼入絕境的野生動物最後的掙扎」之類的搏鬥，但浣熊只是安靜地瞇起眼睛瞪他，好像在說：你在幹嘛？為什麼還不快點把我弄下去。  
　　說真的，浣熊可以靠著翻垃圾就吃到這種身材也是挺不容易的。Kyle心想，他以為浣熊只是毛厚，所以看起來特別大隻，但手掌底下觸感殘忍地打破了他的假設，這隻浣熊就只是胖，很胖，所以才卡在紗窗洞上。他花了一點時間，最後總算是把浣熊從洞裡拔了出來。  
　　浣熊用流理台裡的水洗了臉和小爪子，吃掉Kyle放在檯子旁邊的蘋果及吐司，然後順理成章地蜷在地毯上睡著了。

　　從此Kyle的後院就不鬧浣熊了，可喜可賀。

　　至於後來浣熊順理成章地把他的床當自己的床，導致Stan也開始想爬上床，最後Kyle只好把他的單人床換成雙人床，多買了好多黏毛用的清潔滾輪，那就又是另一個故事了。

　　END.

**Author's Note:**

> 終於放假了，很開心，所以寫了廢萌短篇，但回頭看其實只有廢沒有萌……不過我蠻喜歡這個梗的，毛毛的很可愛，有機會的話再拉長看看！


End file.
